Una cita?
by silver-badger
Summary: Kim invita al cine a Ron, a pasar una tarde entre amigos, o acaso espera algo mas?


Era una tarde soleada en Middleton, los muchachos salían de la escuela y, como era viernes, iban gustosos de saber que tenían todo un fin de semana por delante. Kim y Ron no eran la excepción. Lo último que querían en ese momento era que sonara el Kimmunicador y los mandara a una misión.

"Ron, Vamos al Buen Nacho" sugirió Kim.

"¿Que no tienes practica con las porristas?" preguntó Ron.

"No, hoy no. Ahora que ya pasó el concurso regional, decidí que podíamos tomar un descanso" Kim estiró los brazos con comodidad "Además, es lo ultimo que quiero oír ahora"

"Ja, ja, ja, Tienes razón"

Los dos chicos fueron al Buen Nacho. Gran cantidad de alumnos de la escuela estaban ahí también, el lugar estaba repleto. Tuvieron que ir a una de las mesas exteriores del restaurante, que era el único lugar donde había espacio.

"¿Por que no ordenaste tamaño grande?" preguntó Kim intrigada al ver que la comida de Ron era toda de un tamaño decente.

"No me alcanza el dinero…"dijo Ron con decepción.

"auuu…" gimió Rufus muy afligido

"¿Cual es el presupuesto para este mes?" le preguntó Kim a su amigo.

Ron busco en su bolsillo, y comenzó a contar unas monedas que lucían algo viejas.

"Tengo… un dólar con cuarenta centavos… y una pelusa de pantalón"

"¡Mal!" exclamó Rufus.

"Tienes razón, amigo. Son un dólar con cuarenta y dos pelusas de pantalón"

"Que lastima…"dijo Kim con un extraño tono que Ron captó.

"¿Porque?" preguntó Ron curioso de saber que era lo que pensaba su acompañante.

"Bueno… esta esa película que querías ver en el cine… ¿cual era su nombre?"

"¿Reacción Violenta 4?"

"Si, esa… y pensé que tal vez podíamos ir a verla… ya sabes" Ron la miró con atención, a Kim no le gustaba esa serie de películas ¿Y porque lucía tan nerviosa al pedírselo? ellos iban al cine juntos todo el tiempo ¿que tenía esta vez de especial? Ninguno de los dos hablo por un momento, un silencio muy incomodo se hizo entre los dos. Ron vio que Kim le pedía con la mirada que dijera algo.

"Bueno…" respondió Ron no muy seguro de que era lo que ella se traía entre manos "supongo que puedo pedir un adelanto de mi mesada…" de inmediato la cara de Kim se iluminó.

"¡Fantástico!" exclamo Kim levantándose emocionada, tirando su vaso de soda sobre Rufus sin darse cuenta("Oye!").

Tras acabar la comida, pasaron a casa de Ron, para que pidiese dinero, y de ahí, se fueron al cine juntos. Ron recordaba ese cine, era en el que había conocido a su antiguo interés romántico: Zita Flores, una chica latina, fanática de los videojuegos que se encargaba de vender los boletos en la taquilla.

_¿Me pregunto si todavía trabajara aquí? _pensó Ron. Con curiosidad miró adelante, sobre el hombro del que estaba frente a él en la fila. Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella. Con él mismo uniforme, el mismo peinado, la misma expresión en el rostro… tal y como él la recordaba, como si la mirara en una fotografía… solo había una diferencia, Ron ya no sentía nada por ella. Había sido algo pasajero totalmente.

Era el turno de Kim y Ron en la fila. Ron se acercó.

"Dos boletos para "Reacción Violenta 4" "dijo.

"Aquí tienes" contestó Zita, lo miro por un momento y luego reaccionó "¿Ron? Hacia tiempo que no te veía" Ron se sorprendió de que lo recordase.

"¡Zita! Tienes razón, desde el incidente de Everlot" comentó Ron, en un tono mas amable que sinceramente alegre. Ron se sorprendió un poco al sentir que Kim lo tomaba del brazo. Zita la miró, y luego a Ron.

"¿Vienes con tu novia?" preguntó ella tan alegre como siempre.

"No som…" comenzó a decir Ron.

"Si, venimos juntos" Kim lo interrumpió. Se acerco mas a Ron.

"Que bien, me dio gusto verte" dijo Zita, dirigiéndose mas a Ron que a Kim, pero dando a entender que tenían que salir ya de la fila.

"¿Porque hiciste eso?" preguntó Ron mientras estaban en la dulcería del cine. Kim aun lo tomaba del brazo. Cualquiera que los viera, juraría que eran pareja.

"¿Hacer que?" respondió Kim, haciéndose la inocente.

"Eso, decir que venimos juntos"

"¿Y que no venimos juntos?"

"Sabes a que me refiero" La miró Ron con una mirada entre severa entre jugando.

"¿Porque? ¿Te molesta que ella piense que somos algo?" preguntó Kim algo enfadada, pero obviamente evadiendo el tema.

"No… ya no, pero…"

"¿En que puedo ayudarle?" lo interrumpió un empleado de la dulcería.

"¡Oh si! Este…unas palomitas grandes, em… dos refrescos…er…"

"Ejem" dijo Rufus, que estaba en el hombro de su amo.

"¡Ah! Y un chocolate para el ratopín, él adora el chocolate"

El empleado del cine les atendió sin darle importancia si a Rufus le gustaba o no el chocolate. Ron olvidó el hilo de la conversación y ya no la continuó. Se fueron a la sala una vez cargados con su comida.

Se sentaron en una fila media para poder ver la película a gusto. La película comenzó, sin mucha novedad, como cualquier película de acción. Algunos disparos, robos, estaciones de policía y el policía que toma la justicia en sus propias manos, bla,bla,bla… Ron tenía que admitir que la trama no era tan buena como las anteriores entregas de la serie, ni siquiera se veían tan bien los efectos como los recordaba. Estaba lo suficientemente decepcionado de la película que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A los 15 minutos de comenzada la película, Kim se abrazo a su brazo y un poco después recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Ron comenzaba a sentirse raro…no en el mal sentido, pero… de todos modos, estaba seguro que Kim sencillamente no pudo contener el sueño, es decir la película era patética ¡hasta él estaba aburrido!

Cuando llego esa parte sangrienta (bueno, la mas sangrienta) de la película, Ron estaba a punto de caer dormido… Casi estaba babeando, podía oír los ronquidos de Rufus dentro de la cubeta de palomitas vacía. Ya había cerrado los ojos por completo, cuando la sensación de algo en su mano lo sobresalto. Dio un brinco de susto, y miro alrededor confundido, vio que Kim lo miraba asustada… entonces se dio cuenta, ella le había tomado la mano, pero al ver su reacción la había soltado de inmediato...

"¿Kim… que…?" es lo único que atinó a decir.

"Eh-e… Lo siento, Ron" Kim se levanto y se fue de la sala apresuradamente, con la cara tapada con una mano. Ron no entendía que acababa de pasar.

Kim estaba afuera de la sala, no había nadie por que era hora de la función, estaba sola, sentada en un escalón de la escalera que daba a la sala donde trabaja el cacaro.

"¡Soy una tonta… pues claro que él no siente nada por ti! ¡Era obvio!" hablaba Kim en voz alta reprochándose, zarandeando su cabeza entre las manos con exasperación "¡No se en que pensaba!" escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

Ron salio de la sala y la encontró en ese estado. Se acerco. Creyó oírla sollozar, pero no estaba seguro.

"Ey…" le habló con suavidad. Kim se sobresalto, levanto la cara e intento secar sus lagrimas con el brazo antes que el la viera. Ron se sorprendió, hacia mucho que no la veía llorar.

"¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto ella.

"Bueno, te fuiste toda alterada de la sala y me dejaste ahí sin explicación ¿que esperabas?" le dijo bromeando.

Ella se rió un poco entre un sollozo "si, supongo que te debo una explicación"

"¡Oh, si!" dijo Ron, sentándose junto a ella.

Ella aguanto otro sollozo, y Ron decidió tomar la iniciativa

"Esto no era solo otra invitación al cine entre "mejores amigos", verdad?" le pregunto él

"¿Fui tan obvia?"

"Bueno… si, bastante"

Kim se rió de nuevo un poco "es que… pensé que tal vez, podíamos… tu sabes"

"…tener una cita" dijo Ron, con mirada incomoda.

"Si… pero, pensé que si te lo decía te asustarías y entonces decidí no decírtelo, y así seria mas cómodo para los dos, pero cuando vi tu reacción… ahí adentro, bueno, es obvio que termine asustándote de todos modos"

"¡Aaah! ¿Pensaste que me asuste por que me tomaste la mano?" pregunto Ron, comprendiendo todo de pronto.

"Si… no debí forzar las cosas… soy una tonta, Ron… es que.. es que" Kim tomó aire "es que tu me gustas mucho Ron, desde hace tiempo" Ron se quedo mirándola, sin saber que decir. Kim se quedo paralizada ante su falta de respuesta, se paro rápido.

"Eh-e, lo siento, Ron, lamento haberte hecho sentir incomodo" trato de irse pero Ron la detuvo. La miro sin decir nada, directamente a los ojos, se veían hinchados por las lagrimas, y especialmente brillantes. Al verla a los ojos él sintió surgir un nuevo sentimiento… no, no era nuevo, había estado ahí, desde hacia mucho tiempo, solo que él lo había ignorado.

"Kim… tú también me gustas" Kim lo miro, esta vez fue ella la que se quedo sin palabras

"¿E-en serio?" le pregunto Kim, tratando de asegurarse que no había oído mal o que no era parte de alguna desagradable broma.

"Si, en serio" le contesto él, tratando de convencerla de sus palabras, pero ella lucia atónita. Decidió convencerla de otro modo. Se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso, y se quedaron ahí por unos segundos sin separarse.

"¡Oigan!" los dos voltearon, sobresaltados. Rufus se había despertado y se había hallado solo en la sala de cine, y había ido a buscarlos, encontrándolos ahí.

Los dos se rieron juntos, aunque a Rufus no le causase gracia. Los dos salieron del cine, tomados de las manos y con un sentimiento nuevo en el corazón.

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Notas De la Autora

Oh, bien…escribí esto mientras descargaba el episodio de Overdue/Roachie, lo escribí rápido y sin saber a donde iba a llegar, por eso tal vez en algún momento puede sonar rara, no se, solo comencé a teclear sin nada en la mente, ojala que les haya entretenido.


End file.
